


Fuerza de la naturaleza

by as_a_cloud



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud
Summary: Lo natural para  los huracanes es destruir todo a su alrededor. Hyungwon conoce a Shin Hoseok.





	Fuerza de la naturaleza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiubf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubf/gifts).



A veces soñaba con esa persona, su alma gemela. No le ponía rostro o género, solo importaba la sensación que le producía. Una sensación tan agradable y dulce, que en esos días particulares no despertaba como si quisiera asesinar a alguien. Porque Chae Hyungwon, veinticuatro años de edad, con ‘H.ONE’ como su nombre escénico, era un DJ que estaba haciéndose bastante popular, no creía en "almas gemelas" o que alguien estaba destinado a él, para complementarlo y montón de idioteces. Veía el amor como una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Quién te ha hecho daño? —le preguntó Minhyuk un par de oportunidades, serio y curioso. Hyungwon, que lo apreciaba y valoraba su amistad, le decía que no se metiera donde nadie lo llamaba. Y Minhyuk, porque no estaba en él insistir, dejaba ir el tema.

Era verdad, nadie le había hecho lastimado. Le habían roto el corazón de adolescente, nada fuera de lo común, y si la ocasión y las circunstancias se brindaban, tenía encuentros casuales entretenidos y que olvidaba bastante pronto. Quizá lo cínico provenía precisamente de que lo veía todo demasiado idealizado, esperaba mucho de algo que jamás tendría. Quizá era eso. Sin embargo, Hyungwon lo dudaba, ya que también había sido testigo de idilios amorosos dignos de ser novelizados y su creencia seguía estática, dura (sin ir lejos, sus padres, que viajaban por el mundo debido a su trabajo y eran casi demasiado felices). Ni almas gemelas ni tonterías de ese tipo, gracias de nada.

 

Entonces, sin previo aviso, un huracán llamado Shin Hoseok apareció en su vida.

 

Incluir bailarines en un MV suyo (el primero de muchos, con suerte) le había parecido la cosa más ridícula propuesta por Minhyuk, y eso que hablaba del mismo que sugirió grabarlo todo en globo aerostático (la libertad creativa va por encima de la seguridad, afirmaba. El idiota. Pero ese era un idiota que estaba forjando su carrera como director de vídeos, y sobre todo, un idiota que era amigo suyo y colaborar así los beneficiaba a ambos). Hyungwon se negó en redondo y luego, como siempre, se encontró forzado a aceptar.

 

Shin Hoseok era amable y bailaba muy bien, eso fue lo primero que registró. Podía ser guapo (muy, terriblemente guapo, _diosyeldiablonosayude_ ) y como fuera. Hyungwon mentiría si dijera que le prestó demasiada atención… aunque eso cambió la noche en la que celebraron el final de la filmación, y todo porque Shin Hoseok y el alcohol eran una mezcla explosiva, y todo porque la casualidad lo había sentado a su lado en la gran mesa cuadrada en la que cenaban y bebían.

—¿Te he comentado que soy un fan tuyo? Todo esto es genial.

Hoseok hablaba bien, pero sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y Hyungwon recién aceptó que, en efecto, era un chico guapo de esos que no parecen reales y. Y auch. Contestó que él no había querido bailarines en su vídeo, y Hoseok soltó un "oh" decaído, apresurándose a tomarse otro sorbo de soju.

'Vaya que puedo ser desagradable', pensó Hyungwon, e iba a dejarlo así, pero el karma se las cobró: Hoseok, suponía que sin querer, volcó su vasito de soju y una botella medio llena de cerveza, y el líquido fue a dar a sus pantalones. Solo un poco, nada escandaloso... exceptuando las risas de Minhyuk, las disculpas de un muy ofuscado Hoseok, una tras otra, la servilleta que le pasó y que incluso le siguiera a los servicios.

Después le echaría la culpa al espacio minúsculo del baño, a las bebidas alcohólicas del mundo y, obviamente, a Hoseok. Hoseok y sus músculos, y su rostro esculpido. Ugh. Y es que en el baño hubo más disculpas, más torpeza y Hyungwon, también bebido, se dejó llevar por lo que recién había asimilado y tragado en toda su dimensión: Hoseok era _asquerosamente_ guapo, así, ya, de manera obsena (y él tenía a cuestas una larga sequía).

… Hoseok fue el que lo besó primero, aunque ligero, medio casto, y Hyungwon, porque qué más daba (no, en serio, ¿qué podía perder?), fue un volcán.

 

Hyungwon no buscaba amor, no creía en almas gemelas, y tal vez por eso, cuando Hoseok siguió apareciendo en su horizonte, no lo rechazó: si uno no busca algo, no importa qué aparezca.

 

El huracán llamado Shin Hoseok tuvo la desvergüenza de llamarlo después de ese encuentro en los aseos donde terminó con los pantalones en los tobillos y ronco (y más húmedo que como había entrado). Lo llamó la misma mañana siguiente y le preguntó cómo estaba (con sueño, gruñó), dónde estaba (en mi cama, volvió a gruñir) y si podían volver a verse

.

(—¿Uh? ¿Por...? —Le respondió un silencio pesado y creyó que Hoseok había colgado, pero hubo un suspiro y a continuación una risa incómoda. —La pasé bien. El baño... y bueno... ya... sabes mi número. —Otra risa—. Ok, quizá no debí llamarte. —Y el sonido de la línea muerta).

 

Hyungwon estaba dispuesto a olvidar ambos episodios y a ni siquiera aniquilar Minhyuk, quien, adivinaba, era el que le había pasado su número telefónico a Hoseok. Sip. Su cerebro, sin embargo, tomó otra decisión. ‘Ok, ok, sexo es sexo, ¿qué pierdo?’, caviló más o menos tres semanas después, con calentura porque atravesaba otra sequía, no tenía energías de nada y porque… porque le perseguía la cara post-orgasmo de Hoseok.

Eso fue, esa expresión.

Se rindió e hizo la llamada. El huracán Shin Hoseok reconoció su voz y le dijo (antes de colgar) que estaba loco por querer comunicarse a las 3 de la mañana.

—Pues, vaya. Mierda —parpadeó Hyungwon, y aun sin derecho a estar fastidiado, pero igualmente fastidiado, marcó al mismo número horas después. A horas decentes, suponía. (Lo que ocurrió después fue todo, excepto 'decente').

 

Su reencuentro estuvo marcado por pocas palabras y muchas maldiciones mezcladas con gemidos. La cara post-orgasmo de Hoseok se grabó todavía más a fuego en su mente y no se apenó ni un poquito en pedir repetición (triple).

 

De ahí en adelante la perdición estuvo cantada por un coro griego. Todo en una sucesión incluso aburrida de los hechos. La pauta de inicio fue que sus manos parecían no poder permanecer lejos de Shin Hoseok y sus abdómenes.

Fue inevitable, se podría defender delante de un tribunal, porque además de cara post-orgasmo, el imbécil de Shin Hoseok no solo tenía habilidad con la lengua y las caderas, no. O solo era amable. O poseía un rostro tan bonito que básicamente ofendía a la vista. Era más, mucho más, y una determinación que provocaba miedo y admiración.

Y sus sonrisas, sus malditas sonrisas.

 

—Deberías dejar de mirarme así —le Hoseok comentó una tarde.

—¿Ah?

—Todo… suavecito.

—¿AH? —repitió. Se encontraba en el sillón, cubierto por mil y una mantas, hecho una oruga, y Hoseok acababa de llegar a su departamento de una práctica de baile.

—Podría pensar que estás enamorado de mí.

El intento de chanza cayó en balde. Hyungwon hizo una mueca, de esas muecas clásicas, como si estuviera profundamente mosqueado por la existencia de Hoseok, y este lanzó una carcajada.

—Qué cabrón. Ya te dije que…

—… que tú no te enamoras, ¿sí? —Hoseok se quitó el cardigan. Hyungwon contrajo sus músculos en otra mueca, esta de un tipo distinto—, que no eres de los que tienen relaciones formales…

—Cállate, y ven y asfíxiame con tus muslos.

Hubo más carcajadas y una sensación pesada en su estómago. ¿Por qué tenía aquella facilidad para decir estupideces? Esa era una pregunta que mitad en broma, mitad en serio, Minkyuk se la hacía seguido.

 

El vídeo se lanzó, tuvo más visitas en Youtube que un DJ surcoreano luchando para salir de lo _underground_ esperaría, y Hyungwon se masturbó no una sino dos veces con los close-ups a Hoseok. Que el demonio se compadeciera de su alma.

 

Chae Hyungwon, veinticinco años de edad, aceptó lo jodido que estaba cuando una mañana despertó y sintió esa agradable y tibia sensación de cuando soñaba con amor, con alguien inexistente, exceptuando que ahora sí le había puesto cara, y nombre y apellido. Ahogado en sentimientos, lo que hizo fue rodar en la cama hasta chocar con Hoseok y abrazarlo como si fuera un pulpo con numerosos brazos y ventosas.

—Múdate conmigo.

—Es demasiado temprano para bromas malas.

Faltaba poco para que su tour en Japón comenzara, y si bien no solo ellos tenían sexo porque a menudo, en su contado tiempo libre, se veían hablando sobre nada y todo, desayunando y almorzando juntos, mirando alguna película o Hyungwon, en un acto fuera de serie, mostrándole los beats en las que trabajaba, todavía tenían una relación sin clasificaciones ni ataduras. Pero Hyungwon sabía, Hyungwon sabía lo que quería, y una parte suya, pequeñita, se burló a carcajadas de él; las demás partes aceptaron lo que era. Tal cual, en indicios y sin nada claro.

—Cruel sería hacerte participar en mi segundo MV.

—¿El de los globos aerostáticos?

—Yep.

Con un estremecimiento visible de Hoseok, Hyungwon llenó los pulmones de aire y sonrió.

El huracán Shin Hoseok había llegado para echar todo patas arriba. 

Y todo patas arriba lucía bien.

**Author's Note:**

> ;;;; AY. Esto es 100% contrario a lo que pretendía escribir ~~where art thou, fake dating~~ , pero el tiempo y la pseudo-inspiración hicieron un match en mi contra. Y ganaron. Igual espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquititito. ♡


End file.
